prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
April 13, 1998 Monday Nitro results
The April 13, 1998 Edition of WCW Monday Nitro was held in the Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Results ; ; *'Singles Match:' Scott Steiner (w / Vincent) defeated Fit Finlay (3:02) *'Singles Match:' Ultimo Dragon defeated Lenny Lane (5:11) *'Singles Match:' Johnny Grunge defeated Chavo Guerrero Jr. (2:33) *'Singles Match:' Chris Benoit defeated Glacier (4:21) *'Singles Match:' Lex Luger defeated Buff Bagwell (w / Eric Bischoff) by DQ (5:53) *'WCW World Cruiserweight Title Match:' Chris Jericho © vs. Super Calo (4:52) *'Singles Match:' Saturn defeated Van Hammer (3:17) *'Singles Match:' Goldberg defeated Rocco Rock (2:39) *'Singles Match:' Curt Hennig (w / Larry Hennig, Rick Rude, Rick Rude Sr.) defeated Yuji Nagata (w / Sonny Onoo) (2:53) *'WCW World Television Title Match:' Booker T © defeated La Parka (3:27) *'WCW United States Heavyweight Title Match:' Diamond Dallas Page © vs. Rage (w / Kaos) (3:01) *'Singles Match:' Rick Steiner (w / Ted DiBiase) defeated Konnan (w / Vincent) (3:32) *'WCW World Heavyweight Title Match:' Kevin Nash defeated Sting © by DQ (8:23) Commentators *Bobby Heenan *Larry Zbyszko *Mike Tenay *Tony Schiavone Ring Announcer *David Penzer Image Gallery File:Nitro 4-13-98 1.jpg|Dave Finlay vs. Scott Steiner. File:Nitro 4-13-98 2.jpg|A video of Bret Hart. File:Nitro 4-13-98 3.jpg|Ultimo Dragon reverses a suplex by Lenny Lane and applies a Dragon sleeper to get the win. File:Nitro 4-13-98 4.jpg|Gene Okerlund interviews Roddy Piper. File:Nitro 4-13-98 5.jpg|Hulk Hogan and Ed Harrison attack Roddy Piper backstage. File:Nitro 4-13-98 6.jpg|The Disciple hits a Les-Stunner. File:Nitro 4-13-98 7.jpg|The Giant gives a promo. File:Nitro 4-13-98 8.jpg|Johnny Grunge gets the victory. File:Nitro 4-13-98 9.jpg|The Nitro Girls are in the crowd. File:Nitro 4-13-98 10.jpg|Kevin Nash gives a promo. File:Nitro 4-13-98 11.jpg|Sting and Kevin Nash in the ring with James Dillon. File:Nitro 4-13-98 12.jpg|Chris Benoit gets the win with the Crippler Crossface. File:Nitro 4-13-98 13.jpg|Buff Bagwell making a facial expression. File:Nitro 4-13-98 14.jpg|Lex Luger imitating Buff Bagwell. File:Nitro 4-13-98 15.jpg|Eric Bischoff intereferes in the match with Lex Luger. File:Nitro 4-13-98 16.jpg|A crowd shot. File:Nitro 4-13-98 17.jpg|Super Calo lands a plancha. File:Nitro 4-13-98 18.jpg|Saturn applies the Rings of Saturn to get the victory. File:Nitro 4-13-98 19.jpg|Goldberg spears Rocco Rock through a table. File:Nitro 4-13-98 20.jpg|Saturn comes out and Raven holds him back. File:Nitro 4-13-98 21.jpg|Facial expression of Goldberg. File:Nitro 4-13-98 22.jpg|Another facial expression of Goldberg. File:Nitro 4-13-98 23.jpg|Larry Hennig applauding his son. File:Nitro 4-13-98 24.jpg|Curt Hennig gets the victory with the Hennigplex. File:Nitro 4-13-98 25.jpg|La Parka doing his dance. File:Nitro 4-13-98 26.jpg|Booker T breakdancing. File:Nitro 4-13-98 27.jpg|Booker T hitting a sidekick. File:Nitro 4-13-98 28.jpg|Booker T hitting the Missile Dropkick. File:Nitro 4-13-98 29.jpg|Chris Benoit attacks La Parka. File:Nitro 4-13-98 30.jpg|Chris Benoit gets in the face of Booker T. File:Nitro 4-13-98 31.jpg|Chris Benoit and Booker T go face to face. File:Nitro 4-13-98 32.jpg|DDP hits the Diamond Cutter. File:Nitro 4-13-98 33.jpg|Raven comes out with The Flock. File:Nitro 4-13-98 34.jpg|A fan nails Raven from behind. File:Nitro 4-13-98 35.jpg|Security takes the fan down. File:Nitro 4-13-98 36.jpg|Security continues taking down the fan. File:Nitro 4-13-98 37.jpg|Security takes down the fan. File:Nitro 4-13-98 38.jpg|Rick Steiner wins with the top rope bulldog. File:Nitro 4-13-98 39.jpg|Sting receives the Snake Eyes from Kevin Nash. File:Nitro 4-13-98 40.jpg|Kevin Nash gives Sting a bear hug. File:Nitro 4-13-98 41.jpg|Randy Savage comes to the ring with an Outsiders shirt. File:Nitro 4-13-98 42.jpg|Bret Hart gets attacked. External links * Nitro #135 * #135 on WWE Network Category:1998 television events